


Classic

by sabinelagrande



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: Scanlan throws a hell of a party, that much is certain.





	

Vax, Vex thinks to herself, is screwed.

Vex didn't really want to go to a party, not tonight, not when _It Happened One Night_ was on TCM and she could settle in with her oversized dog and watch it for the fifteenth time. But Vax was being moodier than usual, and she'd taken it on herself to get him out of the house. Conveniently, she got wind of a party being thrown by Scanlan, so she bundled him up and pushed him out the door.

So they get to the party, and it's jumping. Scanlan, who compensates for being too old to party by having a huge house and an inexplicably magnetic charm, is holding court in the living room, and he gives Vex and Vax a bow when he sees them. He's terrible, but Vex can't find it in herself to dislike him. There are some other friends of theirs scattered about; Grog and Pike are knocking back tequila shots in the kitchen, and she thinks she sees a glimpse of Kima and Allura heading out the back door.

Vex grabs two cups of unnaturally purple hunch punch and presses one into Vax's hand; he's still being emo, but he seems to be doing a little better, thawing in the presence of friendly faces and booze. And then they walk into Scanlan's den, and suddenly it's like a scene from a movie. The crowd parts, and there's a woman with long red hair standing in the center of the room, her back towards them, talking to a man in a blue coat. She turns, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she laughs; her eyes meet Vax's, and Vex is surprised there isn't some kind of musical cue for it.

So yeah. Vax is screwed.

Still staring at the girl, he passes off his cup to Vex. "You can have the rest," he says distractedly, and he proceeds to- metaphorically- throw himself off the ledge, walking straight up to the mystery woman and introducing himself. She seems thrown by it, awkward in the face of attention, but Vex thinks she's into it.

Vex feels bad for the man who was talking to the woman; he looks between her and Vax and slips into the periphery, leaving the two of them alone. She doesn't know what he is to her, but right now he's an afterthought. 

_Fuck it_ , Vex thinks, downing Vax's drink before going over to him. He interests her, dressed a little too formally to party at Scanlan's house, with a shock of white hair that he doesn't seem old enough for. Something about him makes her want to know more, plus, y'know, there's the part where Vax maybe just stole his lady.

"I'm sorry if my brother is stealing your girlfriend," she says, slipping in next to him. She holds out her hand. "I'm Vex."

"Percy," he says, shaking it. "She's not my girlfriend, so your brother can proceed with my compliments."

"Oh?" Vex says.

Percy shakes his head. "Keyleth is very dear to me, but I'm-" He stops, swirling the liquid in his cup around. "I'm not interested."

Great. She goes out of her way to talk to a hot guy, and this is what she gets.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Vex asks, as Percy sips his drink.

Percy does an honest to god spit take.

"My apologies," he says, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "What I meant was that Keyleth is like a sister to me, not that I've ruled out women entirely. Not that I've ruled men out either but- look, the point is that I'm not dating Keyleth. And before you ask, I don't have a girlfriend, either."

Vex has known Percy for two minutes and has already learned that he's adorable when he's flustered; this is good, because Vex has been known to fluster people. "Glad to hear it," she says. "So while you're not dating Keyleth, what do you do?"

"I'm in mechanical engineering," Percy says, sounding a little more steady now that Vex is not actively fucking with him. "And what do you do while _you're_ not dating Keyleth?"

"Environmental studies," she says. She nods towards Vax and Keyleth. "And riding herd on that one, sometimes unsuccessfully."

"Tell me something," Percy says. "In your expert opinion as his sister, should I get your brother away from Keyleth, or is this alright?"

"The worst he'll do is be way too intense," Vex says, though she's very tempted to use Percy to pull Vax out of it, for entirely selfish reasons. "He does that soulful honesty thing that some people go crazy for. It's very nineties, but that doesn't stop him."

"I see," Percy says. He looks past Vax, catching Keyleth's eye; he makes a slight motion with one hand, and Keyleth copies it. "Well, she seems to be enjoying herself, so I suppose I'll just stay out of it."

Vex checks the time on her phone. "Do you like old movies?" she asks, an idea forming.

"What kind?" Percy replies.

"Let's call it romantic comedies of the 1930's," she says.

"You sound like you have a specific one in mind," he says.

" _It Happened One Night_ comes on at 9:45, and I wasn't in the mood for this party to start with," Vex tells him. "I'm thinking about hijacking one of Scanlan's TVs and watching it."

"Are there even TVs in here?" Percy asks. "They don't seem like they'd go with the decor."

She points to a console in the corner. "If you can believe it, they rise out of the furniture," she says. "But I've got a better idea."

"Lead on," he tells her, and Vex takes him by the wrist, weaving in and out of the crowd. She leads them up the back stairs to the second floor, knocking on a partially-open door before stepping through.

Percy steps in behind her and looks around warily. "Have I been set up?"

It's a fair question; the room is a bedroom, no seating except the bed itself and one chair. The TV is already on, but it's playing a video of a roaring fire. The lights are low, some of them purple, and the bed is turned down; to top the whole scene off, a bowl of condoms sits between the pillows.

"Scanlan does this to every bedroom in his house when he has a party," Vex says, shutting the door behind them before she picks up the remote from the nightstand. "It's really quite astounding."

Percy gingerly picks up the condoms, placing them on the other nightstand. "I see," he says. "Does it work?"

"I've heard some stories," Vex says, climbing onto the bed and fiddling with the TV settings. "Granted, they were from Scanlan, so they're probably not true."

For a moment, Percy looks like he's going to take the chair, and Vex is more disappointed than she should be; instead, he lays his coat across it and gets into bed next to Vex. She manages to navigate to TCM successfully, where Ben Mankiewicz is just finishing up his introduction.

"I haven't seen this movie in years," Percy says. "I'm not even sure I remember what it's about."

"Then you can watch it with fresh eyes," Vex tells him. She considers her situation for a moment, alone in this dimly-lit room with a guy she barely knows, romantic movie just about to start. _Fuck it,_ she thinks for the second time tonight, and moves in close to him. "You're not as good a cuddler as Trinket, but you'll do."

"Trinket?" he says, putting an arm around her.

"My Great Pyrenees," she says. "He is the best movie cuddler, bar none."

"Surely I can outdo a dog," Percy says, sounding offended, and Vex grins.

And for the next hundred and five minutes, Percy does his best. He's not as warm as Trinket, but he does smell better, which is a plus. She's only just met him, but she feels drawn to him; maybe it's just because he's attractive and cuddled up close, but she's perfectly willing to see how far this goes.

By the end of the movie, Vex is in his lap, his arms around her from behind, her head resting on his shoulder. On the TV, Ben Mankiewicz appears again, and Vex turns it off.

"No fire?" Percy says.

"I'll show you a fire," Vex says, turning around, and Percy meets her in a kiss. She settles herself over him, straddling his thighs as they kiss, her fingers laced into his soft white hair. He puts his hands on her waist, but they don't stay there, one migrating down to her ass while the other one steals up under her shirt. Vex breaks away momentarily so she can pull her shirt over her head and toss it away; the last thing she needs is more fabric between them.

Percy presses his face into her neck, and Vex gasps as he bites gently; she'll have a mark tomorrow, probably several given the way he's kissing and sucking a line down her throat, but whatever. She'll face Vax's questioning and/or wear a turtleneck, and it's a small price to pay for something this good.

She presses into Percy's touch when he cups her breasts, gasping when he bends down and takes one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking it through the fabric of her bra. She grinds against him, wanting some kind of relief, wanting to feel it as his cock hardens against her. This is going fast and Vex is loving it; she's never had a problem with speed.

"Are we doing this?" Percy says, eying Scanlan's bowl of condoms.

"Fuck yeah we're doing this," Vex says, kissing him hard as she reaches for his zipper. "Let me just-"

There's a knock on the door.

"Fuck," Vex says through her teeth.

"Occupied," Percy says loudly.

"I know," Vax says through the door.

"Fuck," Vex repeats, with more feeling this time.

"I'd rather you didn't," Vax says. "Are you decent, or should I stay out here?"

"Just fucking hold on a second," Vex says, reaching for her shirt and tugging it on. Percy grabs his coat, buttoning it all the way down in an effort to hide his erection. "Are you good?" she asks Percy.

"No, but I'm dressed," he says, and she looks him over again, wanting dearly to get back in bed.

Instead, she goes to the door; when she opens it, Vax is leaning on the wall, and he looks both of them over for a long moment before speaking.

"Keyleth's had a little too much to drink and wants to go home," Vax tells Percy.

"Hi, Percy," Keyleth says from the hallway, sounding very clearly intoxicated. "Did you make out with Vax?" She pauses. "That doesn't sound right." 

"I'm Vax," Vax says patiently.

"Oh, right," Keyleth says. "Did you make out with that girl that looks like Vax?"

"It is definitely time to take you home," Percy says, sighing. "I'm sorry, thank you so much for keeping an eye on her."

"Least I could do," Vax says.

"Percy, Vax is going to take me on a _date_ ," Keyleth says excitedly.

"I'm very happy for you," Percy says. "Excuse me," he says to Vex, when she slips her hand into his pocket and grabs his phone.

Vex quickly types her number into his contacts before tossing the phone back to him. "Text me," she says. "You know, if you want to watch another movie."

"I'll study the TV listings with interest," Percy says, and Vex winks at him. "Come on, Keyleth. Let's get you home."

"Bye, Vax, bye, Vex," Keyleth says, to the right twins this time, giving Vax a somewhat sloppy kiss on the cheek before Percy leads her away.

"Don't even say it," Vex says.

"What do you think I'm going to say?" Vax says, with a look of delight on his face.

"I don't know," Vex says, "but don't say it anyway."

"I won't say anything about how you got it on with a random guy in Scanlan's house," he says. "I won't even tell Scanlan that his tacky seduction setup worked."

"If you breathe a word of this to Scanlan, I will _end_ you," she says.

Vax grins. "Come on," he says. "I've had enough of this party. Let's get Whataburger and go home."

"Oh, I don't get to tease you about the drunk girl you made a date with?" she says. "Really, Vax."

"She wasn't drunk when I asked her," he says. "You can tease me all you want over chicken biscuits."

"I don't understand how anybody eats those things for breakfast," Vex says, "but I could certainly go for one right now."

"Let's go," Vax says, linking arms with her and pulling her away.

\--

 **TCM has Sabrina at 8PM on Saturday** the text Vex wakes up to reads.

She grins.


End file.
